Just Another Homestuck Story
by lonepone
Summary: ((Co-Author is FallenAngel7777)) Me and my friends do the whole homestuck thing. Except two of our members get power hungry, and upset the session.
1. Chapter 1: The Beginning: Edited

Be Scotty.

"Hey, little man. Your game just came in the mail" my guardian shouts from the ground floor. I stand up, and walk to the stairway. "My sburb game?" I shout down at him.

"Yeah. Get down here and get it" he shouts up at me.

"Can't you just bring it up here?" I ask.

"Yeah, I could. But the great and powerful spaghetti god gave you legs for a reason" he shouts. I sigh. Might as well go and get it. I walk down the stairs into the kitchen. The package is their on the counter. Along with a big tin of brownies. I take the game in one hand, and try to pick up the tin of brownies in the other. I hear my guardian from behind me. "You could just captchalouge all that instead of carry it all. Or are you embarrassed by your fetch modus?" I turn around, and look at my guardian. He's tall and wide, with wrinkles from smiling a lot. The type of person you can trust right away. "The cookie modus is awesome, and you know it, Jason" he just smiles, and walks back to wherever he came from. I carry the brownies and game up to my room. I pop the first disk labeled 'server' into my cutting edge gaming computer's disk drive. I look at the computer, remembering last christmas when he gave it to me. "That game working good for you?" Jason shouts from downstairs. "Yeah man, working just fine" i shout back.

It's hard to describe what my relationship with Jason is. He's my legal guardian, but he's to young to be my dad. He's too much of a parent figure to be my brother. And while he acts like my friend most the time, a friend doesn't have control over you like your legal guardian does. I asked him about this once, and he said he had a hard time describing it too. He said that he adopted me when I was just a little kid. I guess that makes him my parent. I don't know.

The computer beeps, informing that the game has finished installing. I pull open the tab for the game. It has a lobby. I need a client player. I pull up my messenger tab. I'll have to play with my frenemy, then.

Scotty be your frenemy Monty

I sit in my comfy blow up chair. It's noon, but my blinds are pulled, keeping my room dark. Me and my guardian always lay around the house until almost three in the afternoon. We compensate for that by sometimes staying up until three in the morning most nights. My guardian is in his room, playing music. We almost always have a set of speakers playing music at all times, which has caused some complaints from the neighbors. I smile as I remember an old incident. I was home by myself, blasting some of my modern industrial. That stuff is really loud and bass heavy. The neighbor came over, and banged on my window. I had woke her up. I laughed, and turned my volume down.

Me and my guardian both love dubstep, but our tastes within that genre differ. I prefer more heavy stuff, like modern industrial and harsh noise. He prefers lighter stuff, like dark ambient and chillstep. Despite our differences, we can still jam to each others stuff.

He also has a tendency to appear somewhat effeminate. But he's cool, and that's what I care guardian is a very quiet but caring person.

There's a light tap on my door frame. My guardian, Forrest is there. He's wearing his blue hoodie as per usual. "Your game came in the mail" he says in his quiet voice. He holds out the package in one hand, while leaning on the wall on his other side.

I get up and take the package from him. "Thanks, for going and getting the mail early today" I say. My voice almost seems like a shout compared to his quiet whisper of a voice.

He lets a small smile creep across his face. "Have fun" he says, and then walks down the hall to his room. He moves so silently, that I would've thought he was gliding if I didn't see his feet move.

I pop in a disk labeled 'client'. The other one is labeled 'server'.

He always seems to be wearing a hoodie. Its always a blue one, a grey one, or a black one. I've never once seen him in a t-shirt. It's almost as if he's afraid to show his arms. I haven't even seen his palms, much less his wrists.

There's so much I don't know about him. Why he's so quiet and withdrawn. I think I'm the only person he ever talks to. He doesn't have a job, and I'm the one who does all the shopping. And whatever I can't get, he orders online.

But I respect his secrets, and he respects mine.

I turn back to my computer. He got me this for my last birthday. I never brought up what I wanted, but he seems to have mind reading powers because he got me exactly what I wanted.

"Are you hungry?" His voice says lightly from behind me.

"No, I'm good. Thanks though" I tell him.

"Alright. You know where to find me if you need anything"

"I'm not five. I can get myself a snack" I say lightly. I wait for a response. I look behind me, but he's already gone.

I look at my computer screen. The game is halfway done installing. I switch the display from the computer to the flatscreen I have the computer hooked up to.

My messaging service on my iPod sends me a notification. I have a new message. It gives me a preview of the message.

GT: you there, fuckhead?

I laugh. Scotty will be Scotty. Despite the fact that he seems so hostile to me, we're kinda friends.

PB: yeah, I'm here.

GT: you got that new sburb game?

PB: yeah, I'm installing the client disk now. Lemme guess, you got it to, and want someone to play with?

GT: yeah. I'm installing the server disk now. It seems you need at least two people to play.

PB: i feel like annoying you.

GT: do you really?

PB: oh ye2. You 2ee, iive deciided two u2e thii2 wiierd font ju2t two pii22 you off.

GT: (• _• ) (•_•) ( •_ •) (._.) (•-•) (•_•) I can't seem to find a shit to give.

PB: thii2 one ii2nt workiing? Two bad. HoW aBoUt ThIs MoThErFuCkInG FoNt?

GT: nope. Still not working.

PB: ThAt MuSt Be A mIrAcLe. Maaaaaaaay8e this one will work? I soooooooo hoooooooope it does! :::;)

GT: really?

PB: 8m I poooooooossi8ly detecting 8nnoyance? ::::D

Now 1s wh3n 1 must str1ke w1th my most 4nnoy1ng font.

GT: no, your detecting alot of 'grow the fuck up'

PB: H3h3. Your 4nnoy3d. MAYBE ALL CAPS WILL PUSH YOU OVER THE EDGE,FUCKNUTS?

GT: now you just seem like a crappy internet troll.

PB: THE LITTLE FUCKER IS GETTING PISSED! :33 thats just purrfect!

GT: No, im getting sick of your bullshit.

PB: :33 yay! This, I purromise, this will be purrfect. Wow, I all of a sudden have an urge to do some purrfect shipping typing like this :33. But I purromise, this will be a purrfect way to have fun. aTLEAST fOR mE.

GT: how many of these do you got?

PB: qUIET aLOT. Noww, this one has a bit of a wwavvy accent. Do you envvie mwwy superior wwavvy wway of speaking?

GT: no.

PB: wwell, fine then. You and the land dwwellers will be killed by my hand anywways. Per)(aps I'll )(ave one of your friends join me in t)(e slaug)(ter.

GT: are you threatening me?

PB: w)(at? Me, t)(reaten? No! Glub glub! Anyways, This Is The Last One I Can Think Of For Right Now.

GT: so your done?

PB: I Suppose I Am. Oh, Wait. 7h15 15 7h3 1457 0n3. C4n y0u r34d 1t? Actually, no. Im done. My game is done loading. Connect with me.

GT: Finally.

PB: I do have a few more. In one, i use a lot of fish puns. And yes, I do them on porpoise.

GT: *facepalm*

PB: ribbit

PB: s0rry. I c0uldnt seem t0 resist typing a ribbit right there. Alright, t0 s0me m0re imp0rtant stuff. Is your game done installing?

GT: m. Yeah. I'll connect to you in a moment.

I look at my flatscreen. A message pops up in the game lobby.

|gay|on|thursdays| has invited you to be his client player.

I click accept.

GT: I can see your room. cool. I wonder what I can all fuck with.

PB: Don't fuck my shit up

My bed moves up in the air, seemingly of it's own accord.

PB: You do that?

GT: Yeah, just getting a feel for the controls.

My bed all of a sudden disappears in a little poof.

PB: WHAT THE FUCK MAN?

GT: Chill bro. you can just sleep in a chair.

PB: I don't care about sleeping. Where else am I gonna fap?

GT: ...

PB: ...

GT: Why fap when you got me?

PB: ...

GT: ...

PB: No. One: Your not my type. Two: Lose some weight first.

GT: Oh no. Your calling me fat. So hurtful. Much emotional pain. Wow. Very pain.

PB: FUCK YOU and your shitty doge meme.

GT: So now you do want to?

PB: WHAT? NO! YOU WISH!

A large machine that looks like something a potter would use appears out of thin air.

GT: I wonder what this does

PB: WHAT THE FUCK MAN?

He sets it down where my bed use to be. After that, nothing else magically moves for a while.

PB: WHAT ARE YOU DOING NOW?

GT: Someones gone full rage mode.

PB: I'M ANGRY AND I'M GONNA SHOW IT, YOU LITTLE F-

My computer beeps.

GT has stopped chatting with you

I type one last line to the empty chat.

PB: I'M NOT ACTUALLY ALL THAT ANGRY. I'M JUST A LITTLE PISSED, BULLSHIT MOTHERFUCKING BUTTFUCK!

I log out of the chat also. I walk up to the machine, and look at it. It has a large arm that hangs over it, and two clamps to hold something. In between the two clamps and slightly above them is a device. I was right on my first guess. It appears that it is used for molding something. On the body of the large device is a slot. It looks as if a card would fit perfectly. I captcha log my Nobody hoodie. I look at the code on the back of the card, wondering if that's what the code is for, for this machine. But how would the machine read the code? I can't type the code since there is no input mechanism other than the card slot and a button.

While holding the card, I captcha log it out of habit. I'm left holding a card that has captcha logged a card that has captcha logged my hoodie. I grab the first card, uncaptcha logging it from the extra card. I'm left holding the card with the hoodie. I stick the card into it, and look at the machine, wanting to observe any changes.

Nothing. I then press the button. Still nothing.

I hear a thud downstairs. Fearing that Scotty badly fucked something up, I walk down the staircase.

I look in the living room, and see nothing unusual. Same in the studio.

I walk into the kitchen. The first thing I see is the whole in my wall. And then I see that my oven is missing. And then I see that another odd device has replaced it. I walk up to the device, and look at it. It has a large square base, with four small displays on the sides. In the middle is a large pipe, with a turn knob. I grip the knob, and try twisting it one way. I push on it as hard as I can, but it won't budge. I try pulling it the other way, but it still doesn't move. On top of the pipe there's one of those weird circly things. Damn it, what were those things called?

I hear a thud from above me. And then a crash, still above me, although the source of the noise seems to be falling, right above me. I take a step back, not wanting to get squished. Theres another crash, and the oven falls through the roof, onto the device.

The oven hits it right the device right on the circly thing, and then falls off it. The top of the pipe then pops off. A faintly glowing blue bar pops out, along with this weird black and orange ball of... something. The ball flies around the kitchen, and then settles into a position next to me.

I run up to my room, and move the mouse on my computer, waking up the screen.

PB: What just happened?!

GT: Well, I moved your oven outside your house, but I had to break through a wall. It's okay though, because I think I can fix this. But so I moved it out to make room for this important looking thingy. I then set it in that location. Then, I wanted to move the oven, so I planned to put it on the roof. But I must not have set it down gently enough, because it then fell through the roof, and then on top of that thing that I already placed. As for what that blue bar is, and what that energetic ball thing is, I have no clue.

PB: I'M GOING TO KILL YOU THE NEXT TIME I SEE YOU! And where you looking for some cookies under the oven?

GT: Shits given: zero.

"Monty, what's happening?" Forrest asks, appearing out of no where.

I take a deep breath, so I don't shout at Forrest. "Just an idiot who now has control over the objects in this house. I'll get it sorted out" I tell him.

"Alright"

"You aren't upset that there is multiple holes in this house?" He shakes his head. "Well, yeah, you don't get upset about many things"

"I had a feeling something would happen soon" He says. And with that cryptic statement, he walks away.

Another machine that looks like a short keyboard appears next to my computer. It's much smaller than the other two.

The orange ball starts acting up, and flies around the room. It emits an odd garbled sound. It flies to one of my shirts, and starts flying around it. I get up from my computer, and walk over to it. I pick up the shirt, and it's odd noise becomes even more frantic. I look at the shirt, then at the ball. The ball flies around my head twice, and then around my shirt twice. It then hovers slightly in front of the shirt, bobbing slightly.

I look at the shirt. It's one of my deadmau5 shirts. It used to be my favorite shirt, but then it got to small for me.

I sit there, trying to figure out what it wants me to do. I push the shirt towards the ball. When it gets within six inches of the sprite, it gets sucked out of my hand, and towards the sprite. There's an orange flash of light. When I can see again, I look at the ball. There's a small mau5 head inside of the ball now. It's noise has also changed. Before it was something akin to warbled speech, but now it almost sounds like music. I can hear drums and a synth sound in it. It seems that by putting my shirt in it, it's voice changed. Odd.

My computer beeps, but I ignore it and examine the new machine. The mau5ball, as I call it, follows me. It has a slot for a card, and a keyboard.

I look at my captcha logged hoodie card, and memorize the 11 digit code. I insert the card, and then type the code on the keyboard. There's a heavy clicking noise, and then a light glows green on the machine. I take my card out of it.

There's holes in the card. I try to take my hoodie out of it, but I can't. It's locked in the card.

The mau5ball starts to spin around me. Once it's sure that it has my attention, it flies to my doorway. I follow it. It leads me all the way down into the kitchen, where my oven used to be. It flies around the blue dowel.

But then I look at the machine thing, and see that the four screens have light up, and that they have a countdown timer on it. According to this, I only have around five minutes until it hits zero. I watch the timer count down, contemplating what could happen when it hits zero.

My mau5ball flies in front of my vision, getting my attention.

"What is it?" I ask it. A series of high hats and bass kicks answer me. It circles around my head, and then flies to the blue dowel. It flies a few circles around the dowel. I captcha log the blue dowel. I look at the timer on the device. Four minutes left.

The mau5ball issues a louder thump, and flies up the stairs. I run up the stairs after it. Out of the corner of my eyes, I can see Forrest watching me.

The mau5ball flies to the machine that looks like a potter's device. In my head, I've called it the molder. The mau5ball flies around the two clamps.

"I'm not an idiot" I tell it. The ball does a funky little jig. I take the blue dowel out of my syladex, and put it in the clamps. The mau5ball then flies around the button. "Don't I have to put a card in?" I ask, assuming it can understand me.

The mau5ball issues a series of thumps and cymbals, and then an odd, high pitched synth sound. It then flies around my head. It hovers in front of my eyes, and then flies straight at my forehead. It crashes into me before I can move. For an object the size if my fist, it sure is heavy. I rub my forehead. The mau5ball flies back to the button. I press it. The dowel spins, and a needle etches it into a vase-like shape.

The mau5ball flies around the newly crafted dowel. I captcha log it. The mau5ball then flies in a circle. "Now what?"

The ball does a weird shriek, and then seemingly begins to talk, in a vaguely familiar female voice. "Let's play musical chairs, one of my favourite games"

I stare at the little ball, dumbfounded. The ball emits a few thumps, then speaks again. "Especially now that you and I have traded space. You walk around in shoes that don't fit for a change"

"Are you singing?" I ask it. The words seem familiar, and I try and place where I've heard them before.

It thumps, then sings: "There is a way for you to win this race"

It hits me. "Sofi needs a ladder" I tell it.

It thumps. "There is a way for you to win this race"

"But it doesn't repeat that line. Listen, it goes on like this: Criss cross and turn your shirt inside out"

It does a synth screech thing at me. "There is a way for you to win this race"

"And you're saying it wrong. It's 'there is no way for you to win this race'"

"There is a way for you to win this race" It's thumping changes paces. "I remember" It sings, quoting another song.

"Wait, race. Does this have something to do with that timer on the device downstairs?"

It thumps a new beat. "Hi friend! Hi friend! Hi friend!"

I take this as a positive answer. "But what am I racing against?"

It's thumping stops. A slow, mechanical voices speaks. "Some. Times. Things. Get. Complicated. Some. Times. Things. Get. Complicated."

"What do you want me to do?"

It starts singing again. "Raise your weapon!" It flies to my bedroom window.

I look out it. In the sky there's a red blip that seems to be flying.

I move my mouse, waking up my computer. I have a message.

GT: Hey, I gotta move some stuff to put down this last piece of equipment

PB: Alright. My mau5ball thing is acting wierd.

GT: You spelt that wrong

PB: I don't fucking care! There's a timer on the device downstairs, with only a few minutes left. Hurry up and place it.

GT: Alright

A large pad appears on my floor.

The mau5ball flies around the new device, and then around a small, round platform, and then around the blue dowel in my hands.

"I got it" I tell it. I place the blue dowel on the platform. The mau5ball flies around a button. I push the button. A large blue tree appears on the pad. An apple falls to the ground. The mau5ball flies around the apple.

I look up at the sky. A large red meteor hangs in the sky. It seems to hang in the sky, not moving. But then when I inspect it closer, it's heading right for me.

The mau5ball thumps, and flies around my head.

I pick up the apple, and look up at the meteor bearing straight for me. I take a bite out of the apple.

The meteors gone. Along with the sky. And the sun. And the clouds. My mau5ball spins in a circle, and thumps, seemingly happily. I walk over to the computer, the disaster seemingly averted.

PB: Hey. The meteor is gone, and I bet that timer downstairs has stopped.

GT: Alright. So guess what I heard on the news.

PB: What?

GT: The government has declared a national emergency. A large group of meteors is in space, heading towards Earth.

PB: Oh. Uhm.

GT: Yeah.

PB: But that meteor that was coming for me is gone now. Granted, I don't believe I"m on Earth anymore, but the immediate threat of being killed by falling space rocks is gone.

GT: I think we should pull our friends in the game.

PB: To save them, yeah.

GT: Bring Aaron in first.

PB: What? Why him? I'm bringing in the most important to me. Bailey is coming in first.

GT: Just trust me. We need to bring in Aaron.

PB: has the government issued a timeline of when the meteors should be impacting?

GT: They said the time span of impact starts in six hours, and will last one week.

PB: Then mine was way early.

GT: Yeah. Why?

PB: I'll connect to Aaron first, then. But Bailey is second. Nothing you can do to change that.

GT: Alright, fine.

PB: Hey, guess what?

GT: Do we have the time? Fine, what?

PB: I think this is the longest we've gone without either you acting gay, or the two of us completely bashing each other.

GT: What do you know. And all it took was a meteor alpacalypse.

PB: Alpacalypse? Are you making an alpaca joke?

GT: yes. Fine, sorry. Alpaca them away.

PB: Don't. I'm gonna talk to Aaron.

GT: Alright.

I leave that chat. I'm about to message our friend Aaron, but I hear a noise from downstairs. It's this weird choking sound.

I look out the window. It's all black. I can just make out a rock formation in the distance, but it's so dark here. I look up into the sky. There's a large, blue moon, hanging in the sky. It's huge. It takes up almost one tenth of the sky. It's either immensely big, but distant, or it's the size of our moon, but extremely close. The thought that it might be another planet crosses my mind.

I turn away from the window, and grab my long sword from where it was leaning against the wall. That choking sound was strange, and who knows what strange creatures inhabit this land. I walk down the hall, sword in front of me. I knock on Forrest's door. He doesn't answer. I debate whether I should go in or not.

I decide that there's a reason to believe he's in danger. I kick the door in, feeling extremely bad-ass. I look around the room. Computer in the far corner. A window on the opposite wall. His beloved turntable is set against the wall to my right. His bed is directly in front of me. There's posters of a blue phone box, for some reason. Another poster depicts a tall man with messy hair wearing a fez. I tend not to question his tastes in decoration. Doing so can lead to either insanity or a big wibbly wobbly mess. I scan the room one last time for him, but I don't see him. Then I notice the hole in the roof from the oven falling. I walk into the room, looking up into the ceiling, and then look down into the hole beneath it.

I exit the room, and walk to the stairway. Maybe you readers don't understand the layout of the upper floor to well. My room is on one end of the house. Forrest's room is at the other. A long hallway runs in between our two houses. A flight of stairs runs parallel to the hallway, descending to the ground floor. The wall that faces the interior of the house has a door, which goes out onto the patio. Instead of building a complete second floor, there's a large patio with a railing on top of the second floor. The stairs lead to the kitchen. I walk into the kitchen. A weird black thing is in the kitchen, eating out of my fridge. I point my sword at it.

"Hey!" I shout at it.

It drops the container of food, and turns around and looks at me. It makes an odd noise. It's eyes are a bright green, but the rest of it is black. It's head vaguely resemble the Mau5head. Is Joel a god, and is this his home planet?

"What are you?" I ask it.

It makes this odd cooing noise, and walks closer to me. It actually looks rather cute.

I put my sword down. The creature looks at it. It almost seems scared of it. "Hey there, little guy"

The thing looks at me. I swear my heart explodes from adorableness.

"You hungry?" I ask it. The thing nods. I guess it can understand me. "You can't eat the stuff out of the fridge. It's cold. You have to heat it up first" The thing looks at the glass container of rice in it's hands, and then at me. It slowly holds the container to me. I take it from it, making sure not to make any fast moves, so I won't scare it. "I gotta put it in the microwave" I tell it. I pop the lid of the container, and put it in for thirty seconds. I look at the creature. "So what are you?" I ask it. It does a little growl at me. I stand there, looking at the thing. The thing looks at me.

I slowly pick it up. It's warm, although it has a hard shell around. It stares at me. I stare at it. "Seriously, what the fuck are you?" It shrugs it shoulders. "Where's my mau5ball? It should be able to tell me what you are". I put the thing down. I look around for the mau5ball.

The mau5ball comes down the stairs as if it heard me. "Do you know what this thing is?" I ask it.

The ball thumps. It circle around me, and then circles around the thing. "Hi friend! Hi friend! Hi friend!" It says to it. The thing follows the ball with it's eyes.

"Good to know it's friendly" I say. I stand up, and carry the creature under one of my arms. "I shall call you Impy" I tell it. It purrs, happy with it's name. It does an odd growl, and points at the microwave. "Oh, shit. Your food" I say.

I walk to the microwave, and pull the warm rice out of the microwave. I give it Impy. "Eat up, little bro" I tell it. I set Impy dowm, and put the rice next to him. He looks up at me, "I'll be right back" I tell it. It starts to eat.

I pick my sword back up. The creature eyes me warily, but doesn't make a move to run.

I walk through the house, trying to find Forrest. I can't find him. But I'm sure that wherever he is, he can take care of himself. I walk back into the kitchen. Impy is sitting on the floor, shoveling rice into his mouth. It's then that I notice his incredibly sharp teeth.

Impy looks up at me. It makes a little sound, obviously asking a question. "Still hungry?" It growls a confirmation. I walk to the fridge, and take out a large chunk of ham. "Here you go, little buddy" I say as I hand it the meat. The creature takes the meat, and begins chewing on it. I pick him up, and walk with him under my arm back to my room. I set him on my bed. After taking in his new surroundings, he continues eating. The messages on my computer have piled up.

GT: What the fuck are you doing?

PB: I made a new friend.

GT: Woopdi fucking doo.

PB: Didn't your game come with a manual?

GT: No. why, did yours?

PB: No. I just was thinking what the fuck is going on. I have this nagging feeling that all this stuff happening is related to the game.

GT: Did you connect to Aaron yet?

PB: No. You can see inside my house, right?

GT: Yeah. I've been watching you cuddle with that little monster.

PB: Fuck you. Impy is adorable.

GT: You even named it?

PB: Yes, I did. I think he's cute.

GT: Ha. GAYYY!

PB: I"m gonna connect to Aaron. Scour the internet for anything on this game.

GT: Yes master.

PB: I mean, if you want to.

GT: I will.

I exit out of that chat. I look back at Impy. The chunk of ham is completely gone. He's curled up on my pillow, and sleeping. For the second time my heart explodes.

I'm about to message Aaron, when I get a message from a new person who isn't one of my contacts.

DA: For the love of all that is dear and holy dont play that game

PB: What? Do I know you? And what game?

DA: That SBURB game

PB: I've already started. I'm in this weird world. Why am I telling you this?

DA: Fuck I guess there's no stopping the timeline

PB: Why do you do that?

DA: Do what

PB: This And you don't use punctuation.

DA: because Im unique

PB: Whatever. I'm not arguing. So why can't I play the game?

DA: its no matter nowthe timeline has already beguni thought i could come back and save you

PB: Save me from what?

DA: yourselfdo you believe in monsters

PB: No. Monsters are for little children.

DA: i stopped looking for the monsters when i realized they where inside us

PB: Can you stop being so cryptic? Just say what your going to say, alright?

DA: farewellwatch those around you

PB: What?

PB: ...

I turn away from my computer. I stay in my chair, trying to comprehend the conversation. He seemed to know me, but that username was strange, although vaguely familiar. I turn to my computer, and look at the username. DualArmaggedons. I can't figure out where I've heard that before. I look at Impy. Still sound asleep on my pillow. It's time to stop procrastanating. It's time to save my friends. It's time to become the hero.

Monty be Aaron

"Aaron" my guardian says, getting my attention. I pause my game, and look at him. "This came in the mail for you" Rory says.

I toss the controller onto the couch beside me. I get up, and take the package from him. "Thanks"

I open the package. It's my SBURB game. I pop the disk in my computer, and forget about it.

*** hours later ***

"Aaron! Come here!" Rory shouts at me. I walk out of my room, and into the small living room. The T.V. has a new bulletin going, saying breaking news. The screen is a looped video of a large meteor burning up.

Rory looks at me. "This is it" he says. "This is the end"

I don't believe him. "Why, what's going on?"

"There's a group of large meteors on a collision corse with Earth" he smiles. "It's the end of the world buddy"

I roll my eyes. This week it's a news report asteroids. Last week he was blubbering about the Illuminati. Just another one of his conspiracy theories.

I walk up to my room. I've been messaged on my computer.

PB: hey you got SBURB, right?

I log onto my chat messenger.

UE: yeah, i do. Why?

PB: it's the end of the world. The only way to survive is to play the game.

UE: bullshit. If you want me to play the game just say so.

PB: Fine. I'll connect to you as the server player.

A message pops up on my screen.

Xx_pony_boy_xX would like to be your server player.

I'm about to click select, but something out my window catches my eye.

I walk to my window, and look up into the sky.

A large meteor is heading straight for me. It's extremely close.

I think Rory and Monty are right. I run back to my computer.

UE: oh my god a meteor is heading for my house.

PB: I KNOW! NOW GET YOUR ASS PLAYING THE GAME IF YOU WANT TO LIVE!

I'm about to click select, but I all of a sudden feel hot. There's a bright red light coming from my window.

My walls start to turn brown from the heat. I move my arm to click select. But then my shirt catches fire, destracting me. I rip my shirt off.

I move my mouse, but the cursor doesn't respond. I try again. Still no response. I check the wire. The wire is melted.

I hear a massive roaring sound.

I look out my window. I see the edge of the meteor. And then I see no more.

Dead Aaron, become Monty

I type on the message board with Aaron.

PB: CLICK SELECT ALL READY!

Server: I'm sorry. uSERNAMe appears to be offline. Our servers are having some problems with connectivity due to powerful solar flares right now.

PB: you got to be kidding me.

Server: I'm sorry. uSERNAMe appears to be offline. Our servers are having some problems with connectivity due to powerful solar flares right now.

PB: comeon, aaron. Im sorry for yelling.

Server: I'm sorry. uSERNAMe appears to be offline. Our servers are having some problems with connectivity due to powerful solar flares right now.

PB: FUCK!

I sign off of that chat. I refuse to believe the impossible. His internet is probably acting up, like it always does.

My messenger app dings, showing a new message from a contact.

DA: what just happened

PB: My friend just died, that's what.

DA: who

PB: Why should I tell you, you're probably a creepy internet stalker.

DA: you should tell me because were friends

PB: I don't even know your name.

DA: Sorry, I forgot. Relative time is different now. I'm Lea. And look, I'm typing normally, so you know I'm friendly

PB: nice to meet you, Lea, if that's your name.

DA: fineyou want to be a little shiti was offering an olive branch but you rejected it

PB: Listen, for some reason you where right, and this is the end. Now if you don't mind, I have to be the hero.

DA: But you have to make a choicewho will you save next

PB: I'm bringing in my girlfriend Bailey.

DA: oh yeah, your matesprit

PB: My what?

DA: sorry, my badi forgot that you and i havent had that conversation

PB: okay...?

DA: what of patrick

PB: *sighs*

DA: you have to choose

PB: I will bring in bailey, and then have her bring in patrick.

DA: alrightuntil next time

DualApocolypse has ceased talking to you.

I look away from my computer. I may have just indirectly caused my friends death, and I have a creepy internet stalker talking to me. Fucking wonderful.

I message Bailey.

PB: Hey.

MP: hey. have u seen the news?

PB: Yeah. Meteor apocalypse. It's the end of the world.

MP: u shud come over. lets do something fun before we all die.

PB: Okay, that sounds really bad.

MP: How so?

PB: Never mind. And I caused this meteor apocalypse.

MP: impossible. u cant control giant space rocks.

PB: It would be fucking cool if I could. Long story short, I played a game that causes the meteors, drags me to some weird place, saving me from the meteors. I know I sound like a complete crack head, but you have to believe me.

MP: boo, are you drunk?

PB: No. I don't drink that much. Kory's the one that would do something like this.

MP: so what is this about u being saved?

PB: I started playing this, and then right after that the meteors came in. I ate this apple, and then I got here, saving me from the meteor. Anyways, I'm pulling you in. How much money do you have in your paypal account?

MP: i dont have any in it.

PB: Alright. I'm going to wire enough cash to your account so you can buy the server and the client games.

MP: Alright.

I log out, and log into my paypal account. I have sixty bucks sitting in my account. I click on the wire option, and type in the person I want to receive it.

A notification pops up.

Nor/mlp/erson has received your funds

I log into the chat again. I'm about to tell her she has the money now, but the sudden urge to play some awesome dubstep overrides me. I click on the link to one of my favourite songs.

watch?v=9cL49PaRtCE

Nothing like some good destroid to jam out to while the world that I'm no longer in comes to an end.

PB: There. I gave you sixty bucks to but the two copies of the games.

MP: omg. Thank you.

PB: Hey, I'm saving you. No need for thanks. I just want you alive. Download the client first. Tell me when it's done.

MP: alrite.

I sit in my chair, watching Impy. He wakes up because of my music.

"Hey little buddy. You liking the jams?"

He growls what I think is a positive answer.

"Cool. Hey, where's the mau5ball?"

He shrugs his little shoulders.

There's a crunching noise from my wall, and then the mau5ball bursts through my wall.

"What the fuck?" I shout at it. "You we're literally five inches from the door!"

I get up. The distance from the door frame to the hole is less than my hand spread apart. All the mau5ball does is thump.

It flies to my table, and circles around a small object on it. I walk up to it, curious of it's new behavior. Impy watches the ball with a hungry expression. I look at my table, and the mau5ball is circling around my iPod.

"Fuck off" I tell it, and try whacking at it. My hand slides around the mau5ball as if there was a forcefield. The mau5ball turns and looks at me, and then zaps me. "What the fuck?" I jump in surprise. There's a flash of red light, and I'm blown off of my feet.

When I open my eyes, I see a large ghostly figure wearing a mau5head in front of me where the mau5ball used to be. A pair of headphones is around it's neck.

"Hello, boy" It says in a feminine voice.

"Uhm. Hi"

"Boy, you aren't all too intelligent, are you?"

"Well excuse you" I say. "My name isn't boy. I'm Monty"

"Boy, I shall call you Monty. Monty, dispatch that Imp" The figure says, pointing at Impy. Impy looks at the figure, and then shoots me a terrified look.

I pull my sword out. "Why? He's my pet"

"It's not a he, boy. It's an it. A monster who was bred to kill you. Now, kill it"

"For the last time, call me Monty, not boy. And I'm not killing it. He's my pet" Impy keeps looking back between me and the figure each time we say something, as if this was a tennis match.

"Monty, that thing will kill you if it get's the chance"

"No, I'm not killing it. All it want's to do is eat"

"Boy, I command you to kill it"

"How about I kill you instead?" I snap back at it.

"That is impossible" It says aloofly, "You can't kill me"

"Try me" I say.

I rush at the figure, sword to my side. Once I'm within range, I deliver a brutal upwards backhand slash at it. It should have cut it in half.

But the sword goes right through him. I swing again, a downwards forehand. Nothing. I deliver a wide sweep parallel to the ground.

The figure glows orange, and shoots a beam at me. I dive out of the way. The beam continues onward, and shoots a hole in my floor.

I swing my sword at it again, and it retreats. I swing again. I miss, and my sword slices my flat screen in half. Sparks fly. The figure tries to not touch any of them, but whenever a spark does touch the figure, it crackles and fades.

I jab straight at it. My sword goes straight through it again, and I continue onwards. My forward momentum is too great. My sword hits my wall, and imbeds itself. I must have run into a wire, as a shock runs up through my arm. I'm about to let go of the sword handle, but an idea forms in my head.

I ignore the pain, and reach for the figure. The power is making my head pound, but I reach for the figure. I feel it's slippery texture. The pain from the electricity is gone. I let go of my sword, and look at my hand. The skin is burnt black. I look at the sprite.

The once bright orange figure is laying on the ground, a dull, almost black color. I smile. Ain't no ghostly figure gonna tell me to kill Impy.

The figures skin crackles with black sparks. It picks itself up off the ground.

"Sorry, Master" It says in a different voice.

I smile. "Master. Now that's more like it"

"We will not force you to kill the imp. We will submit to you, and offer you advice"

"Alright" My computer beeps. "Hold your thoughts on humble gratitude. I have to talk to my friends"

MP: alright, my client program has finished. now what?

PB: I'm going to send you an invite. Click accept, and do what I tell you if you want to live.

MP: im surprised u arent pointing a gun at me and saying 'this is a stickup!' with how that last sentence sounded. hehe.

I send a request to be her server. A few seconds pass, and she clicks accept.

A menu pops up. I click start.

The screen pulses, and a pentagram slowly rotates on the screen. The screen fades to black, and then I have a view of Bailey's room.

I plop down all the necessary devices she needs. They seem to have zero requirements. I pick up her dryer with my cursor, and bring it over the cruxtrite extruder, which is what the game calls the thing with the pole in the middle of it. I drop the dryer, and it lands on top of the pole. The lid pops off. Out flies a blue and white ball and an orange bar, similar to my blue dowel. I hover my cursor over the orange dowel. 'Cruxtrite Dowel' it says.

PB: Alright, you need to bring that orange bar to the thing that looks like a potters wheel, and then hit the button on it. That will carve the bar into a shape, and then you bring it the the flat platform machine. There's a stand on it to the side. You place the bar there, and it will grow this tree. An apple will fall from that tree, and you need to eat the apple. That's how I got in.

MP: alrite. wut r u goin 2 do?

PB: I gotta find Forrest. He's missing, and I already lost someone today. I can't take another death.

MP: o no! who els died?

PB: Aaron. Scotty wanted me to bring Aaron in first. But I failed.

MP: im shur there was nothin u cud do about it. dont beat urself up ovr it, k?

PB: Alright. Fine. Whatever. But I still gotta find Forrest.

MP: alrite. go be the savior, kk?

PB: Yeah. Although I don't know if I want the responsibility of being the hero.

MP: y not?

PB: Coz every time something bad starts happening, who's gonna be called to fix it? Me. And I'm not hero type. Scotty's the one who started all this. He's the hero, I'm not.

MP: wel, ur my hero.

PB: Heh. Well, I'm off to explore my weird land, and find where Forrest is hiding.

I stand up from the computer.

"What are you going to do now, Master?" The figure says.

"Sirah" I say. "That's why your voice sounds so vaguely familiar. That's Sirah's voice"

"Correct Master. We have Sirah's voice because we prototyped with your iPod"

"Hold up. You've been saying we. Can I get an explanation?"

"Well, we were originally one entity. But that shock you gave us split us in two. We know have two different personalities" the figure says, as if that was a good thing.

"Is that why you turned black?"

"Very smart, Master. I am the side that is humble, and provides whatever is asked for, although some information we are required to give in riddles. The other side is the side that you saw earlier, the one that will tell you what to do. She is orange, and I am black"

"Great. I have a split personality whatever-the-fuck-you-are"

"Yes" Orange sparks start crackling across the figures surface. "And she is currently fighting to control our ethereal body"

"Wonderful. What are you?"

"We are your sprite" She pulses in between orange and black, and finally settles on Orange. "You're not that bright, are you boy?"

"Whatever. What should I call you?"

"We are the Mau5pod Sprite"

"I'm just calling you sprite" I walk out the door. I see Impy looking at me, scared to be left alone with the sprite who ordered me to kill him a while ago. "Come along, Impy!"

Impy bounds off my bed, and walks beside me. I grab my two sword. I strap a belt around my waist. There's a sheath for the longer one of the swords. I stick my longsword in it, and carry my sword in my left hand. I'm a righty for most things, but I'm a left handed swordsman.

I walk down the hall, and out the front door. I wait for my eyes to adjust to the darkness. It's not as dark as it seemed out my window. The blue planet/moon casts enough light to see by, although everything has a grey tint. The land seems mostly flat, although some patches seem darker. Those patches have a living quality to them, and they're moving towards the house. I look at Impy. He's bearing his teeth at them, and growling.

"Looks like we're in for a fight, eh?" I ask him. He growls. I pull the other sword out of it's sheath. I switch my shorter sword to my right hand, and hold the long sword in my left hand.

I love my 2Xsword strife modus.


	2. Chapter 2: Little Arguments: Edited

The first monster runs at me. I just have a moment to realize it looks alot like Impy, before I slash at it with my longsword. I cleave it cleanly in half. It disappears in a pool of oil, and a small amount of gem like things appear. When I get within a certain range of the gems, they disappear. I would ponder more on this, but I don't have time as the rest of the monsters are approaching. Another monster jumps at me, and I stab at it with my right sword. This one also disappears in a pool of oil.

What are these things? There seems to be a never ending horde of them.

I take a breathe, and stop thinking. Just like Forrest taught me. I need to stop being distracted by stuff, and focus on the matter at hand. The monsters.

_Scotty's point of view_

I sit in my computer chair, watching Monty attack the monsters. He's just a wrecking ball, with his double swords. He's a bit slow, though. I get an idea in my head.

I pick up the oven with my cursor, and drop it on some of the monsters.

_Monty's point of view_

I slash another one of the monsters. I'm starting to get tired.

There's a thud of to my side. My oven just fell on ten of the monsters, crushing them. I slash at the last monster, ending the fight.

There's only one of them left. I jab at it, and it explodes in a pool of oil.

I debate whether to press on in this dark land, but I decide to go back and check my computer.

I'm about to log on to my computer, when I remember my punched card. I hold the card, and look at it. My sprite hovers over to me. It's orange. It looks at Impy, then at me.

"Boy. Go get a Cruxtrite Dowel"

It says.

"Why?" I ask it.

"I am going to show you how to alchemize, boy"

"Fine. But what did I tell you about calling me boy?"

"Fine. Monty, go get a Cruxtrite Dowel"

I walk down stairs, and captcha log a blue Cruxtrite Dowel. I walk back to my room.

"Put it in the Totem Lathe"

I know what machine it's talking about. I put the Dowel in the molding part of the Totem Lathe. I inset the punched card, and press the button. The Plain Dowel becomes a Carved Dowel. I know what comes next. I put the Carved Dowek on the next Machine, and I press the button.

My black hoodie apears on the machine. I pick it up, and put it on.

Impy walks to my side, and looks up at me. He starts to glow a bright blue color.

I look at him in alarm. He seems to be undergoing a form of metamorphisis, like my sprite did.

He pulses blue.

When he stops glowing, I can see that his body has changed significantly. He's become much taller and slender. His skin now resembles a suit. Also, his face is now a white color.

He looks up at me in surprise.

"Sprite!" I call.

The Sprite appears at my side. "Yes, Monty?"

"What just happened to Impy?"

An orange and black beam shoots from my sprites eyes, and scans Impy. Impy stands rooted in place, frozen with the fear of being vaporized. After a few seconds, the beam stops.

"He has been prototyped. One of your coplayers has done the first prototyping of thier sprite, and since he is an imp, he has also become prototyped. This will hapoen ten more times"

I take this information in.

"We suggest that you alchemize your computer with things to make it more mobile" My sprite says.

"Alright. Are you a she? Your voice sounds very effeminate, but do you have gender?"

"We do not posess reproductive organs. We lack all organs to speak of. But we are a she" she says.

I captcha log my computer.

"And how do I do that?"

"The Punch Designex, boy" she says.

I assume that that is the machine that punches cards. I put in my computer, and punch the card.

I hold the punched card. I look at the other card I have in my sylladex. My punched hoodie card.

"Boy, this is taking too long. Allow us to upgrade your machines"

"Alright"

My sprite scans all the machines in the room, and then vaporizes them all with her lazor eyes. Then a different type of beam shoots from her eyes, building a new machine.

"There. Monty, you can now just insert the cards you want to combine, and they will be made. If you have enough Grist"

"What's Grist?"

"The material dropped by Imps, you stupid boy"

I walk to the new machine which is in the middle of my room. I insert my computer card and my hoodie card. I push the button.

My hoodie appears on the machine, but the actual hood of it is different. It comes down lower than it normally does. I take off my current hoodie, and put on the new one.

The hood covers my eyes, but a screen lets me see what's in front of me. Also, it seems that its controlled with my retinal movements.

A small loading circle spins in the middle of my vision. Some programming script appears.

**_/HUD coming on line._**

**_/Booting health bar_**

A red bar appears at the bottom of my vision, displaying my health.

_**/Strife booting**_

A logo of two crossed swords appear in the top right corner. It says '2X Sword' underneath it.

**_/Fetch booting._**

A symbol of five blue stacked cards appears in the top left corner. Then my entire fetch modus appears, showing my all 15 of my cards. The majority of them are empty.

_**/God Tier module booting.**_

_**/God Tier module failed.**_

_**/Unable to determine God Tier.**_

I'm confused by this one. There's a small red square with an X through it in the bottom right hand corner of my HUD.

_**/Self Info booting.**_

A small L:1 appears in the bottom left hand corner of my screen. I'm assuming this is my level.

**_/Reticle coming online._**

A circle with a dot in it appears in the center of my vision.

**_/HUD succesfully booted._**

My screen now resemble something similar to Halo.

I look at Impy. A blue line outlines him. A small red bar, which I assume is representing his health, appears over his head. A window that displays more information opens up after I look at him long enough. According to this, he's a level two Shale Imp. He is unarmed, and does melee damage. He has been prototyped three times, whatever that means.

I look at my sprite. The same blue outline surrounds her, but her health bar is much bigger, and half depleted, although its slowly refilling. I wait for the info tab on her to open up.

She's a level 50 sprite, prototyped twice. She is currently unarmed, but can do melee and metaphysical damage.

I look around my house. Things I can interact with assume a yellow hue. My door, for example, has now been overlayed with a pattern of yellow triangles.

A can of pop on my desk is over layed with green triangles, which marks it as a consumable.

Something bangs on the door downstairs. I look in the direction of the noise reflexively. But then a red outline appears, along with a health bar.

I walk downstairs. As I walk, more information fills in. It's a level 1 Night Imp.

I ignore the Imp for now because my chat window has opened up. Bailey's trying to talk to me.

_MP: woah. my glowing ball thing just changed._

_PB: What happened?_

_MP: the ball was circling around a story i had printed out._

_PB: A Slender man story?_

_MP: ya how did you know?_

_PB: Because Impy changed into a tall skinny figure in a suit._

_MP: impy?_

_PB: Oh shit. I dind't tell you?_

_MP: no. you told me._

_PB: Oh. Well. Wait. What?_

_MP: no i dont know about impy_

_PB: Oh. Well, he's a docile little creature that seems harmless. He's an Imp, one of the monsters that we have to fight, although he's moar focused on eating then fighting. I don't know why coz._

_MP: hm. are you sure hes harmless_

_PB: Yeah. The little guy just likes eating alot. He ate an entire ham earlier._

_MP: hehe. sounds like he likes eating more than scotty._

_PB: Hey, that's my job._

_MP: what is?_

_PB: Insulting Scotty. But whatever._

I look at my house around me through the computer/hoodie screen. The chat tab is semi transparent, allowing me to see.

_DualArmaggedon has joined chat. Invited by:::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::::_

_DA: hey_

_MP: monty, who is that?_

_PB: That's a person I know._

_PB: Lea, how did you get in this chat?_

_DA: i have great and powerful powers_

_PB: Whatever. What do you want._

_DA: do i always need somethingcan i not merely be lonely and want someone to talk to_

_MP: dont you normally talk to a lot of strangers on this app, monty? why is this guy any different?_

_PB: I don't know. Just. Fine. Anyways, I found a sick track for the two of you._

_I wait a little bit as the two of them listen to the track._

_DA: what an interesting coincidence_

_MP:hm?_

_PB:Hm?_

_Monty. Be Lea. Monty cannot be Lea. Monty doesn't like doing transitions that are a rip-off from Homestuck. Reader, become Lea._

I sit in front of this computer. When I found this computer, it had an open chatlog on it. Not knowing what I was about to get myself into, I made contact.

_PB: You still there, Lea?_

The beep from the computer snaps me out of my thoughts.

DA: yeahstill herejust thinking

I hold the pair headphones in my right hand, my other hand on the computer keyboard.

_MP: about what?_

_DA: my friends_

_PB: Lemme guess. You're gonna give me the whole sad guy routine now?_

_MP: monty! dont talk to people like that._

_PB: Sorry. Anyways, what about your friends?_

_DA: we all played the game like you and your friendsit didnt end well for us_

_MP: OH! i remember what i was going to tell you, monty._

_PB: Hm?_

_MP: im in the medium!_

_PB: the what?_

_MP: the place that your in._

_PB: your on this planet?_

_MP: no. i wish. im in the big blue planet above you. i can see your planet. it looks so dark..._

_PB: It's constantly night here._

_MP: sounds depressing._

_PB: I don't mind. I like it._

_DA: your planets are within orbiting distance of each other?_

_PB: I think so, but I'm no meteorologist. Why?_

_DA: none of our planets where that closeand its astrologist not meteorologist_

_MP: how many people did you have in your game?_

_DA: eleven to start withim the last one now_

_PB: Sorry. Must be tough._

_DA: Noour society works differentlymost of the deaths were caused by our own team mates_

_MP: weird._

_DA: but you really remind me of one of them, monty_

_PB: What was his name?_

_DA: cantushe was a very music based guy, and something about you reminds me of him_

I rub my thumb on the headband of the headphones. They're very smooth, polished.

_PB: Interesting. So what happened to all of your players?_

_DA: deadthey fell in many various waysi was the only to survive_

_PB: How did you survive?_

_DA: thats a story for another time and place_

_MP: aww._

_DA: anywaysill always be here to offer your session advice_

I put the headphones down on the shelf next to the computer. A mask that looks like it's crying orchid purple on the one half that looks like a skull and on the other half looks like a happy mutant bloods skinned face, sits further back on the shelf. A flower also sits there. A normal flower would have wilted by now, but this one is preserved. Many other unique objects lay on the shelf.

_DA: but im going to go nowill be back later_

MP: okey dokie lokie!

PB: Alright. I'll talk to you later I guess.

I stand up from my computer, and go for a long walk on this planet. LOCAD. Land Of Computers And Death.

_Lea, be Bailey_

I sit on the edge of my bed. My sprite was here before I got into the medium. But then it ate this Slenderman creepypasta I made, and grew to look like Slender. When we got here, he teleported off somewhere.

I look out my window. This planet looks like paradise. Blue waters, small sandy islands, and constant sun. I look up into the sky. There's the occasional cloud, drifting lazily across the sky. Monty's planet hangs just above the horizon, a dark blemish on this otherwise pristine planet. The island that my house is on seems to be the largest one. I even have a few pine trees. The waters are very shallow, allowing me to wade through the water to the other islands.

There's a few blue monsters crawling around. The smaller ones don't seem to be a problem, but the larger ones are very aggressive.

I roll a pair of dice around in my hands. I remember my first encounter with one of them. I was walking outside, minding my own business, admiring the view, when a nasty little bugger attacked me. I had no weapons. A pair of dice appeared out of a weird black hole. With no other option, I threw the dice at the monster. And they exploded, killing it. I checked the body, and there were the dice, un-exploded.

I walk into the living room. My guardian also seemingly vanished when we arrived here. All that was was a curious black slime. I can only assume that the monsters have something to do with it.

A sharp crack comes from outside. I look out the window, to see frost coating it. Odd.

I walk out the front door, and right away I start shivering. I look around at the once pristine paradise world, now covered in frost and ice. I walk back in my house, and sit in front of my computer. In a conversation that isn't typed out in this story, me and Monty had a discussion about who to save.

I was supposed to save Patrick. But I decide to bring Anthony in first. I'm sure someone can bring him in later. I wonder why Monty didn't include Anthony in the loop. Those two do appear to be friends, after all.

I log onto my chat server.

_nor/mlp/erson has started chatting with QuestionableExistence_

MP: hey!

QE: Hey Bailey. Did you hear? Doomsday's happening.

MP: uh huh! but i can save you!

QE: How so?

MP: your just gonna have to trust me. you have that new Sburb game right?

QE: Yeah. I got it at a gamecon I went to a while ago.

MP: cool. hold on a bit, ill be your server player.

QE: How is a game going to save me from my impending doom?

MP: it will trust me.

QE: You know I trust you.

I boot up my side of the game, and send an invite to Anthony.

_MP: alright. click accept_

_Become Monty. We don't need to go through this same thing eleven times for each player. You are now Monty._

I sit on my front step. My eyes have now fully adjusted to the darkness of my planet. I can see the landscape here. All jagged rocky hills. Not an ounce of soil to be found anywhere.

My sprite floats next to me. It's black again. "Boy, you must wander out in this land to find the first gate. You must progress through all eleven of them"

"I know" I stand up from the steps. Impy looks at me, a questioning look in his eyes. "Come on, Impy. We're going on an adventure" I say with absolutely no enthusiasm.

I feel as if something bad is waiting for me in this land of darkness. As if something dark is waiting for me, just waiting for me to leave the safety of my house. But the alternative is to do nothing, and waste away sitting on the steps to my front door.

I get up, and take a step into the darkness. I set my first goal; the top of the rocky hills.

My messaging app opens as I walk. I focus on the simulated virtual message board.

_QuestionableExistence has messaged you._

_QE: Hey._

_PB: What do you want?_

_QE: Damn, sorry. What did I do?_

_PB: You know. But I'm not in the mood to have the same argument over. Why did you message me?_

_QE: I was just gonna say I'm in. I'm in the game._

_PB: Who brought you in? I didn't include you in the loop._

_QE: Damn. Talk about heartless, just leaving me out to die. Bailey did._

_PB: That's why._

I leave the chat between the two of us. Now I'm thoroughly in a bad mood.

A stray Imp walks in front of me. It looks at me, and then tries to run away, sensing danger from me. I take a few decisive step forward, and stab at the Imp. It makes a little shriek, and disappears in a cloud of oil and grist droppings.

I continue walking on.

_MS has messaged you._

I look at the notification, and the messenger window opens.

_MS: hey, bro._

_PB: Hey Kory._

_MS: so I heard bout this game that will save me from my impending doom?_

_PB: You heard correctly. And who did you hear this from?_

_MS: Bailey._

I roll my eyes. The retina trackers interpret this as a command, and the screen on the inside of the hoodie turns off. I roll my eyes, hoping that the screen will turn back on, which it does.

_PB: Hrm. I gotta go._

I exit this chat.

I open a new one.

_PB: Hey._

_TL: hey monty_

_PB: So you heard about this apocolypse?_

_TL: yeah. u shud com ovr 2 my place. well do somethin fun b4 the end._

_PB: Fun?_

_TL: *winks*_

_PB: *Shoots self*_

_TL: *cries ovr dead body*_

_PB: *Regenerates, like a Timelord*_

_PB: Anyways, I won't be able to hang out. I think I may have been able to find a way to survive. You've heard of that new Sburb game, right?_

_TL: corse i hav. y wudnt i hav herd of it? i am the gamr out of the 2 of us, remembr?_

_PB: Find someone to play it with. It will save you. I know it sounds crazy, but trust me._

_TL: sounds cool, bro. nd i alwys trust u. y cant i play wit u tho?_

_PB: Coz it won't work out. You have another friend who has the game, right?_

_TL: uhm, i don hav the game myself._

_PB: Pirate a copy. It's doomsday for the majority of the world. One illegaly copied copy of a game won't cause much harm._

_TL: kk_

_PB: Oh, and Patrick?_

_TL: ya_

_PB: LEARN TO TYPE BETTER!_

_TL: lulz. u no that aint happenin._

_PB: *rolls eyes while smiling* Alright, see ya later. I gotta go._

I log off that chat server. I'm at the top of the rocky hill. I look around me. The darkness stretches out before me, like a canvas. Up in the sky, Bailey's blue planet hangs like a crystal. I look behind me, and see a large mountain range rear up, far away on the horizon. To my left, there's an ocean of some sort. In front of me is a sea of light, centered around my home. To my right is what looks like a forest. But everywhere I look, I can't see my first gate. I stand for a moment, deciding where to go.

I jump, and slide down the granite hill. Little pieces of stone break off, rolling underneath my feet, making me accelerate. I hit the ground, and land hard on my shoulder.

I get up, and brush the dust off of my hoodie. I turn to my left, and start walking towards the forest.

_Be Bailey_

I walk outside, a newly acquired black coat keeping me warm. The sky is as blue as ever, but now dotted with little snowflakes, fluttering down to me. The same planet of shadows hangs on the horizon.

My sprite appears on an island a little ahead of me. It's been doing this for a while, it seems to be leading me somewhere.

I walk towards it. It makes a rasping sound, and points to something on the next island. It looks like a portal of some kind.

_Switch back to Monty._

I'm in the forest now. The trees are large, dark, and imposing. I feel as if there's something dark and looming waiting for me in this forest. I can feel the anger of some huge, dark, and powerful entity waiting to strike at me.

I look around, having spooked myself. I could've sworn that I just heard a footstep. I stay absolutely still, listening. I hear a crunch of a branch, breaking under someones foot. I look up. There's a tree branch hanging conveniently low. I sheath both my swords. I crouch down, and jump up, reaching my hands out, trying to grab the branch.

My left hand firmly grasps the wooden branch, buy my right hand just barely misses. I swing for a moment, then grab the branch with my right hand. I pull myself up, and then climb up a few more branches.

I stop when I think I'm safely hidden in the shadows of the darkness.

_Almost done now. Become Bailey once more._

I walk to the portal thing, wondering what it is. My sprite gestures for me to walk through it.

I do. When I get to the other side, the scenery around me has completely changed. What used to be frozen oceans is now a shadowy forest. I take a guess that I've somehow wound up on Monty's planet.

I hear someone walking with steady footsteps ahead of me. I walk forward, trying to determine where I hear them coming from.

Abruptly, they stop. I look around in confusion.

_One more time this chapter, let's have another character change. Become Monty._

I crouch on the thick branch. I can see my shadowy stalker below me, looking for me. I debate what to do. The figure below me looks somewhat familiar. I wonder if it's just a trick of the eye or if the imps have been prototyped again. Who ever it is, it's probably no one important. I get ready to jump. I guesstimate that I'm pretty high in the air. A few leaves rustle as I jump of the branch, causing my pursuer to look up. I spread my arms and legs out to catch more air, and slow my decent.

Oh shit is the only thing I can think. I know this person. A look of surprise widens her eyes as she realizes who I am. I angle myself away so I won't collide with her. I have time for one last thought. Without my soft landing, this is gonna hurt. The ground rushes up at me. I grit my teeth. I hit the ground, and all the air leaves my lungs. A sea of darkness replaces the black trees around me. I surrender to it, instead of facing the pain.

_Once again be Bailey. I know we said that we won't do this again, but too bad, I'm the author so you readers can just deal with it. *The Author puts on bad ass shades* *Co-Author smacks him upside the head* "get back to the story already" *Author threatens to stop writing the story all together* *The Co-Author beats the shit out of the Author, shouting angrily about random things like an Heir of Rage* *The Author continues writing, resisting the urge to add a meta-story, and reckless self inclusion.*_

I watch as a form falls from a tree and almost hits me. I jump out of the way to avoid getting hit. I kneel beside the figure to make sure it's ok. I realize it's wearing a hood over its face. I carefully grab the figures hood, just in case it isn't friendly, and pull it back to reveal a familiar face. It's Monty! I start panicking, and check for blood or broken bones. He's going to wake up with a few bruises but otherwise he is just knocked out.

_*The Author becomes upset that the Co-Author won't let him write the story how he wants it. What a little bitch* *The Co-Author rants on angrily about how there is too much meta-story happening and forces the author to continue writing for the sake of the readers attention* *The author decides to continue writing just to shut up the Co-Author* *The Co-Author goes back to editing and writing* *The Author pushes up his awesome Aviator sunglasses, and ends the chapter*_

_FallenAngel7777 (co-authors note): In loving memory of my aunt Heather may she rest in peace..._


	3. Chapter 3: Awakening: Edited

Become a new character we haven't seen yet. Become Kory. Be Kody's big brother. You are now Kory.

I stand on my deck, looking out into the desert. It turns out that this guy Anthony was telling the truth. The sand is a dark red, and instead of natural sunlight, there seems to be this never ending flow of dark orange light, even though there is no sun in the sky. I look up. The sky is a dark red. Two small orbs, one green, one grey, hang in the sky.

A warm wind blows from the sand. I look out at the desert again. Far in the distance, near the horizon, there's little bumps. I wonder what they could be.

I walk back into my house. When I came here, I discovered half of my family had disappeared. My little brother, and one of our guardians had vanished. Zach was almost as confused as I was.

"Zach!" I shout into the house.

I get no reply. "Scheiße"

_For the casual reader who doesn't speak German, that is shit, except in German. Obviously._

I go through the house, looking for him. He's gone.

I grab an aluminum baseball bat off of a shelf in my room. It looks as if I'm gonna have to go out looking for him. He has a habit of wandering off whenever we go somewhere new.

I check my computer. Tess, my girlfriend, has messaged me.

_RB: Hey._

_MS: Hey. Listen, I wanna talk, but I dont really got the time. I know it's doomsday for you, but I got a way out. Pirate a version of that Sburb game._

_RB: Alright. But how is a game going to save me from the end of the world?_

_MS: Trust me. I'll have a friend of mine hack into my computer so they can become your server player, and get you out of here._

_I exit that chat, and talk to Scotty._

_MS: Hack my computer and use it to become Tess's server player._

_GT: Alright. Have you heard from Monty?_

_MS: I tried talking to him. He asked me who brought me into the game, and then abruptly left._

_GT: Something is worrying me about him. I don't know what, but something doesn't seem quiet right with him._

_MS: I see nothing wrong. He just got to a new world, let him explore._

_GT: Alright. And when will I be in?_

_MS: I dunno. Ask Monty, he's the one who has this all worked out in his head._

_MS: Anyways, I gotta go find my gaurdian. Talk to him yourself._

_GT: Alright. See ya later._

I log of the chat. I walk out the front door, walking in a random direction, hoping I run into Zach.

_Be Monty._

I groan. My nose feels like it's on fire. My right shoulder is also burning. I open my eyes, but I still see nothing.

I push myself up onto my hands and knees, and then to my feet.

I hear something move to the right of me. I unsheath my left handed sword, and face the noise. I grab my right handed one to, but the only reason I'm even able to use that arm is adrenaline.

'Monty, it's me" Bailey says. She was the one that made the noise. I drop both of my swords, the adrenaline rush over.

"I can't see" I say in a nasal voice.

"Your hood is down, dummy" She says.

I think for a second. I roll my eyes, hoping that will turn the screen on. It does.

The screen has a large central crack down the middle of it, and has severe discoloration. The frame rate is also severely glitchy. It's giving me a headache, so I take the hood down.

Bailey stands slightly in front of me, looking worried. "I'm fine" I say.

"Your nose is bleeding badly" She says.

I lick my lips, and I can taste the thick copper taste of blood. I hold my sleeve up to my nose. Normally I'd worry about ruining a hoodie, but this one is already useless as a fancy computer.

Now that I'm standing up, the blood starts to flow the the back of my throat.

"Where's Impy?" I ask.

"I don't know. I'd like to see the little guy" She says.

I start walking in the direction that I think my house is in.

"So why do wear that hood over your eyes?" Bailey asks me.

"It's got a computer on the inside of the hood" I say.

We walk in silence for almost 15 minutes.

"Why are you so cold all of a sudden?" Bailey asks me, breaking the silence.

"What do you mean?"

"Why aren't you talking? What's wrong?"

"There's something wrong with this planet. I can just feel it in the air. Don't you have this gut feeling that something evil is out here?"

"No. The only thing I'm feeling is that your not your usual self"

I think about my response. I need to say just the right thing to put her at ease. "I'm fine" I end up saying.

I can see my house through the trees. "We're almost home" I say.

We walk in silence for another 15 minutes. A light is on in the kitchen that was definitely off when I left.

We walk in. The smell of something cooking comes from the kitchen, so we walk in there.

Forrest is cooking some lasagna, it appears, and Impy is sitting on the floor, eating the lasagna he makes. His back is turned to us, and he doesn't see us walk in.

"Hello Monty, Bailey" He says, without turning around.

"Hey" I say. Bailey says the same.

"So, these black monsters tried abducting me earlier. Then this little guy came along, and beat the shit out of those that were containing me. So I made him some lasagna. That answer the questions you were about to ask?"

I grudgingly smile. I open my mouth to speak, but I shut it when I can feel one of my migraines starting. I put a hand on the wall next to me.

"I need to sit down" I tell Forrest. "I'm getting another one of my headaches"

I walk along towards the living room, keeping one hand on the wall. My knees are already getting weak.

"Something wrong Monty?" Bailey asks me. She sounds worried, as per usual.

"I'm fine" I tell her. "I just need to sit dowww-" I shut up, as my speech starts to slur.

The first few times this happened, I was scared. But after the same thing happening so often, I got used to it.

My vision pulses black, and fades away. This is why I put a hand on the wall, so I can navigate to a safe landing place without sight. I just hope I manage to hold on long enough to get there. It would look bad if I collapse on the floor.

I can already tell I'm not going to. The pulsing in my head has gotten worse. I vaguely feel myself fall. The cold hard linoleum presses against me.

For a moment, I panic, and fight against blacking out again. The pulsing in my head increases ten-fold.

I succumb for the second time.

_What could he be dreaming about? Let's find out._

**Thump. Tss. Thump Thump. Tss. Thump. Tss. Thump thump. Tss.**

A drum beat floats through my mind. I fill in the drum line with some bass.

**Thump. Tss. BJJR. Thump. Tsstss. BJJRYRJJ.**

I keep my eyes firmly closed. I focus on the music, my defense. Slowly, a definitive song comes out of the mess of drums and bass.

My palms are sweaty. I rub them together, trying to dry them.

I slowly open my eyes. I know that it's possible to lucid dream if you know that you're dreaming. I know that this is a dream. I should be able to control my surroundings then. This is all in my head I tell myself.

I'm in a dark hallway. It's badly pixelated. I turn around, and I find that I'm at the end of the hallway.

One of the maze scenarios then. I've been through this before. I can spend hours looking for the exit. I won't wake up until I do. These one's take forever.

Something seems off though. The hallways are always better lit than this.

I walk down the hallway, my only option at this point.

The music changes, as if it's coming from really powerful speakers, but really far away.

I reach the end. There's a shut door.

I reach out my hand for the door handle, and open the door.

The world jumps. One moment I was looking in the open doorway, into a room of pure blackness. Something red glowed from the back of the room. And then I was surrounded by the darkness.

I take a breath, steadying myself. Mind over matter. Mind over matter. I try to bring light into existence.

A feeble light comes from the doorway. A sick green light, but light none the less.

I walk towards the light, but it feels as if I'm making no progress.

The same red glow comes from behind me.

"_You think you are in control here_" A deep voice says from everywhere.

I pay no notice to the voice. Just my imagination.

"_I am not your imagination_" it says.

I decide to engage it in a dialogue. It's fun to see some of the fucked up things my mind comes up with. "What are you then?" I wait for a reply, as I continue my never ending walk to the door three feet away from me.

"_I am your god here_" it says.

I laugh. "Yeah. Bullshit"

"_What would you say if I was the alternative, if I was the logical explanation?_" it says.

"Alternative?" I ask it. Finally, after so long, these conversations are moving into new territory.

"_If I was your mind, that would mean that there is something wrong inside your head. You have no choice but to except me as your god in this realm_"

I ignore it, and try walk to the green light. Never once have I looked back at the red light.

"_Look at me_" It says.

I ignore it, and continue walking to nowhere.

"_Fine. We will play this game_"

I take another step forward, and make progress. In three steps, I make it to the door.

I'm back where I started. I do a three sixty, looking for something I didn't notice last time. All I see are blood stains on the floor.

"Are you really making this like a shitty horror game?" I ask it.

It ignores me.

I sit on the floor, ignorant of the blood stains. I whistle along to the music. Which I quickly find impossible. One does not simply, whistle to heavy dubstep.

"_Stop making shitty jokes_"

"Make me"

I listen to the music, trying to find where the source is. It's seems to be from behind me.

I get up, and tap the wall. It's sheetrock. I walk to the doorway, but I don't open it. I turn around, and run full speed at the wall. I really hope there isn't a strut in there.

I collide with the wall, and then go right through it. Into another room. It's dark all along the edges, no light coming from the hole I just made. A table sits in the middle of the room, in a spotlight. I turn around, and the wall is gone, as I expected.

When I turn around, there's a person on the table.

"Come on! Give me some good scares! I saw this coming" I shout to the empty room.

The figure on the table groans. I walk to the table, and look down at Forrest's eviscerated form. His stomach has been cut open, and his organs have been severely slashed. And yet, I don't smell any of the things you'd expect.

"Monty?" Forrest asks. "Are you there?"

I ignore the fake person.

"Why are you ignoring me?"

I walk in a slow circle around the table. As I do this, more corpses in a variety of different states of decomposition appear at very edge of the lights. They're all people I know. I don't react, knowing this is all fake. My heart skips a beat when I see patrick, and then skips two when I see Bailey. But I walk on, keeping my face straight.

"Monty, you have to hide. She'll be here soon" Forrest says.

I finally turn to him. "Who?"

"Her. The insane one" He says.

I gesture to his stomach. "How'd she do that, and keep you alive?"

"She gave me massive amounts of painkillers. She shot it straight into my spine, paralyzing me. You have to save me" He says. "Before she comes back"

"Why did you come here?" I ask him. I want to find out how detailed this illusion is. If I can find chinks in the illusion, I can break it.

"She called me, and asked if I wanted to go baking. I came, and the gave me a cupcake that had a drug in it. I passed out. When I woke up, I was here. She began slowly cutting me apart, and raving like a madwomen the whole time about a roulette. She said my number got picked. No one would miss me, as she's done this for a long time" He pauses. "Monty, you have to get me out of here"

"What was her name?" I ask.

"I can't remember. Ponka something, I think. She was always a really bubbly person, and friends with everyone"

"Hm" I start walking in circles again.

A kitchen timer dings from somewhere above us. Despite the fact that the ding was quiet, it still managed to be heard over the loud and dark music.

Forrest looks more agitated. I'm straining the illusion. "Here she comes. She took pieces of me, and mixed it into some kind of batter" Metallic steps descend towards us. "Please, you have to save me" He begs.

I nearly give in right there. The desperation in his voice is almost too much. I look away from him, and to the shadows. The corpses are gone. I found the chink. Now to tear it apart.

I wait. The steps stopped. "Where is she?" I ask.

Insane, high pitched laughter answers me.

Forrest's look of fear turns into one of hatred. "You're terrible" He spits at me.

"Why?" I ask it. I know I'm pushing the limits of what the illusion is capable of. Just a little bit more.

"That darkness you felt out in the forest was your own making. You realizing how evil of a person you really are" Forrest says, trying to spook me and guilt trip me at the same time.

"How do you know about that? I didn't tell you that" I say. I stare into his eyes.

He tries to find a way to backpedal. He can't.

I turn away from him. The room isn't as dark now. I see a doorway, and walk to it.

A single tear rolls down my cheek from turning away from him when he needed me most.

He shouts obscenities at me as I leave.

I walk right through the door, going through it as if it was smoke.

I'm no where. I'm in darkness. "I won" I say into the darkness. "I saw through your lies, your darkness. Now let me out"

A room comes into focus around me. Purple concrete floor. Cold, purple brick walls. One wall has an empty fireplace. And it's all purple.

I try to move my arms, but they're held in place to the arms of a chair. My legs are constrained to the chair legs.

I look around, trying to figure out what's going on.

I hear a door open behind me.

The same voice speaks. "_Do you know who you are?_"

"Nope. I have absolutely no clue" I say with a smart ass tone.

"_You are the Hero of Space. Do you-_"

I interrupt it. "Oh boy. I'm a hero" I pause for two seconds for emphasis. "Then why the fuck am I chained up?" I say, making sure to put a lot of attitude into it.

"_Quiet, insolent boy. You are the space player in your session. As the space player, you have always been awake in this universe. We have not been able to kill you in the past. You are on Derse. This is a covert mission I have been assigned. I was given permission to play with your dreams before I killed you, but you are no longer amusing_"

"So what are you going to do with me?" I smile as I think of an old joke between me and a friend. "Are you going to chain me up, and punish me for being such a _naauughty_ boy? Hm?" I ask, as innocently as possible. I struggle not to laugh.

"_Erm. What?_"

I hum, remembering to the tune to a pop song from a few years ago. "Sticks and stones may break my bones, but chains and whips excite me" I sing in my best imitation of whoever the fuck sang that song.

"_Quiet, boy. Stop this nonsense_"

"Is that why you've got me here? Am I here to _pleeeeeeeeaaaaaaaase_ you?" I bite my tongue, trying not to laugh.

Something hard and sharp jabs me on my back, near my neck. I know it's probably a sword or some shit, but I have to say one last thing.

"My, my, what's that?" I wait half a second for him to respond.

"_A swo-_"

I cut him off. "Someone's excited to see me. I know I'm amazing, but damn. That a sword jabbing me in the back or are you just that excited to see me?"

"_Yes, it-_"

I cut him off again. "I'm sure we can have plenty of fun later. But first, I want to inspect the goods, you catching my drift?"

"_What ar-_"

"**TRIPLE CUT OFF COMBO!**' I shout, trying to lift both fists into the air as if I just scored a touchdown. With that, I push the balls of my feet onto the floor, lifting the chair into the air. I bend over, still tied to the chair. I swing the chair, and catch the speaker with one of the back legs. I swing in the other direction, and hit him with the other leg. "**DOUBLE LEG BREAKER COMBO!**" I shout. I jump, and fall on my back, breaking the chair. I stand up, with a free range of movement.

The speaker is wearing a ridiculously large Skrillex shirt, and a pair of dress pants. That and the fact that he's completely black. He gets up, and points his blade at me. The temptation to say one last thing is too great. "Someone's happy to see me" I pull out my dual swords. "Come at me bro" I say.

The speaker runs at me, his sword pointed at me.

I time my jump just right. I jump in the air, and point my feet at him. When I make contact, I push off as hard as I can, doing a fucking pirouette off of him. When I land, I stab him with my swords. One in the heart, and one in the groin. "That should teach you to dream stalk little boys" I tell his dead body.

I turn around, and see a window behind me. I try to open it, but it won't budge. Instead, I just bash the glass with my sword.

I pick up the dead body, and toss it out the window.

_I'm sorry, young man._

I look around in surprise. "What the fuck?"

_I was listening to some dark ambient music as I made this part of the story._

"What story?"

_I promised not to do any reckless self inclusions, but I just felt like telling you that you can fly._

"Sweet. I got sick flying powers. But what are you talking about?"

_*The Co-Author hits the Author for doing this* *The Author refuses to do a meta story* *The Author pushes his sick anime shades further up on his nose, and keeps typing*_

"Uhm, hello? Weird voice in my head?"

I look around for the source of the voice.

The door opens, and another black humanoid in a Flux Pavillion shirt comes in, followed by one wearing a Pikachu hat.

"Halt" The one in the Flux Pavillion shirt says. "The Hero of Space must not leave this room"

I just killed one of them. I think I can take down two more, and after all, I'm feeling like a bad ass right now. I smile as evilly as possible, trying to scare them. They seem unaffected. "Make me" I tell them.

They slowly advance towards me, swords pointed at me.

I raise both my swords, and crouch slightly, lowering my center of gravity. Doing this makes me strike from a lower point, making my blows weaker. But this makes me much more agile, so I can dodge their strikes. Since I'm outnumbered, my mobility is what will make me survive the fight.

"_Stand down, and you will not be harmed_" One of them says.

"Make me" However, I won't strike until they do.

One of them raises a walkie-talkie, and speak into it. "_Hey boss, he's being uncooperative, and killed his captor. The buffoon wasn't able to dispatch him like he was supposed to. Bring in the big guns_" He listens to the person on the other end. He nods, then puts the walkie-talkie down.

"_Tough luck, boy_" he says, looking at me. "_The big guy is coming_"

The two of them walk out of the room. Loud, thudding footsteps approach the door.

I take five steps back, until I stand in the middle of the room. I look around for anything important, but I'm in a blank, if purple, room. My only escape seems to be through the window. I walk to it, and stick my head out. It's at least a hundred feet to the ground. I go back to the middle of the room.

The door flies apart, as a massive specimen of the black humanoids punches it in. He looks at me with beady little black eyes, and roars at me.

"BRING IT BEEYUTCH!" I shout back at it.

The Beast takes to running steps at me, and tries to pick me up in it's two massive fists. I stab at it's thumb with both my swords. The Beast roars in pain, but I know I only did a flesh wound. The Beast slaps at me, and connects solidly. I go flying across the room, and collide with the wall.

That window is looking really attractive right about now. I stab the Beast in the foot, and make a run for the window. I dive through the top pane, shattering the two panes next to it. I fight gravity for a moment, trying to argue with it float. But gravity gets angry at me, and drags me down, intent on punishing me by smashing me against the purple sidewalk far below. Gravity decides to let me have a little fun first, as the near vertical drop floods my system with adrenaline.

I laugh, and then stop falling. I stop suddenly, but not quick enough to kill me. Just fast enough to feel a couple G's in deceleration. Gravity decides to stop trying to tell me what to do.

I look around the outside world. A couple of the black humanoids in a weird purple suit walk far below me, paying no interest to the flying boy. Not to far away, another tower looms, again with the purple. I float walk over to one of the windows, and break it in with my swords.

There's a bed, with a person in it. They're facing away from me, so I can't tell who it is. I walk to the other side of the bed. It's Sam, Scotty's weirdly half adopted sister.

I smile. Whenever I get back to my computer, I'm gonna go tell Scotty that I was watching his little sister sleeping. That'll be fun.

I consider how to wake her up. I look around for something, but find nothing.

All of a sudden, I'm feeling extremely tired.

I walk to the corner of the room, and sit on the floor, my back to the corner. I'll just shut my eyes for a moment. I'll stay in a shallow enough nap that if any more assassination attempts are made I'll be able to wake up and attack. The thought of trying to get everyone in one room so I can get a steady watch going crosses my mind. It would help if someone else was awake, so I don't have to watch ten sleeping people, in a totally not creepy stalkerish way. My eyes drift shut, and I fall asleep.

My eyes snap open, and I'm awake. I'm layed out on my couch, a pillow under my head. "Hello?" I shout to the house.

Impy comes running into the room. He has a new addition to him. Some pikachu ears instead of the usual deadmau5 ears, and he's wearing a trench coat over his fancy suit. "Hey little buddy. Where is everyone?"

He growls lightly, and shrugs his tiny little shoulders. I laugh, and rub his head between his pikachu ears. "Alright"

I get up, and go to the kitchen. I take some leftover lasagna out of the fridge, and start eating it. Impy looks at me, begging for food. "You want some?" I ask him.

He growls a positive, so I toss some lasagna to him. He catches it in the air, swallowing it in one bite. I laugh.


	4. Chapter 4: This is it

_Monty, be Lea_

I look down at the planet from my perch atop his hive. Clouds float along at my height. I remember all the trolls that were in my session with me. Cantus sticks out in my mind due to the human boy I have been talking to. And so, for some reason, I came back to his hive. He was an excellent blood player. He managed to keep us going, not letting us give up even when the black royalty looked impossible.

An idea crosses my mind. There is no direct correlation between my session's universe, and the human's universe.

I log into the chat server on my newly alchemized computer.

_DA: monty?_

_PB: Hm?_

_DA: can you message someone for me_

_PB: I suppose. Who is it I'm messaging?_

_DA: add muzicunderground in_

_Muzicunderground invited by PB_

_MU: hey._

_MU: chat this to invited I am Why?_

_PB: What?_

_DA: thats his typing quirkread it in reverse_

_PB: Oh._

_MU: Lea Hey._

_DA: hello cantushow is everything going for us_

_MU: Great. guy new this who's So?_

_DA: just a friend_

_DA: *whisper to PB* this of from an earlier point of our session._

_PB: Well, I gotta go._

_Server: PB has logged off._

I walk down to the ground as I talk to Cantus.

He's right where our session went bad. Right before the black royalty fight. I should warn him. Even though that will change the timeline.

_Leave Lea's choice as a cliffhanger. Be a new player. Be Tess. Argue with your gaurdian._

"How many times do I have to tell you!" My guardian, Rose, shouts at me.

"I don't know, how many times will you?" I ask in a mocking tone.

"Until you listen, godammit!" Rose shouts back at me angerly.

I walk away to my room knowing its best to do in these kinds of situations. I hear my message tone beep in a happy chirp telling me that it was my boyfriend. Apparently it had been going off for some time.

_Tess check messages_

_MS: tess_

_MS: tess answer me please!_

_RB: hello hon how are you doin_

_MS: I'm sorry but were going to have to skip the flirting for now do you have that sburb game?!_

_RB: ya me and rose just got done arguing about me wasting my money on stupid stuff like these games..._

_MS: I'm sorry dear but you have to play the game right now I'll send you a request to be your server player now_

_:o)MiRaClEs(o: has invited you to be his client player_

_MS: once you boot up the game message me and I'll walk you through how to set it up completely but hurry up you don't have much time!_

_RB: wait I have a lot of questions_

_MS: dear, I promise you that I will answer them all and then some but for now you have to boot up the game so please hurry!_

_RB: ok, ok._

I click accept on his invite.

_RB: alright, there._

A group of large machines appears out of thin air, and settles on the ground.

_Alright, we don't need to go through this same boring thing for each person. Lets skip to when she first gets to her planet._

_MS: What does your planet look like?_

_RB: A massive forest. It's amazing._

_MS: Lucky. I got the Land Of Graves And Desert._

_RB: LODAG?_

_MS: Yeah, its a naming system I came up with._

_Tess, go explore._

_RB: I'll be back. I'm gonna go chech this place out._

_MS: Alright, see ya later. Stay safe._

I walk out into the jungle. I grab my sickle for defense.

_Become the adorable little Impy._

Food. Master has given Impy food. Master is nice. Master has nice laugh. Protect Master. Follow Master. Attack those who try to take Master away. Attack my brothers. Attack brothers? Brothers are mean to Master. Protect Master. Brothers threaten Master. Attack Brothers.

A piece of lasagna lands on the floor again. Monty has tossed it there.

Food! Master is so kind, very giving. Protect Master.

_Become Forrest. Be dreaming._

_A tall person, clad in all black, stands on the top of a hill. He wears an unbuttoned long black trench coat with a black shirt underneath, dark blue jeans, black boots, with black gloves on his hands. A black motorcycle helmet covers his head. He holds a black short sword in his left hand, and a steel grey uzi in his right hand._

_Six people stand before him, also with weapons. One is a short, young man, in a red gear hoodie. He holds a spear. He appears to be the leader of the group. The other five look at him, waiting for a command. He nods, and the group of six rush at the man clad in black. The man in black deflects all their attacks, and stabs the man in red. He dispatches him with his gun. The body falls to the ground, half of his head shot off. The other five pause, and then resume the attack._

_Forrest, wake up._

I get up, and walk past Monty sleeping on the couch. I had Bailey put him there after he got K. . She then left for her planet through her gate. Time passed, and I slept.

I walk out of the house, surprised that Monty is still out. He'll be fine.

I walk towards the sea on the distant horizon. I don't know why I have this urge to go to the ocean, I just do. My trusty broad sword hangs at my hip. Them damn monsters ain't gonna catch me again.

A massive black monster rises up before me. I raise my sword. The monster runs at me, and I widen my stance. When the monster gets close enough, I point my sword right at its chest. The monster impales itself on my sword. I pull my sword out of the monster, and continue on my way as if nothing happened.

_Let's skip all the walking._

I stand on the black sand shore, and stare out at the ocean of dark water.

'Why did I come here?' I ask myself. I feel as if I'd actually know.

I roll my eyes. Why ask a question outloud when there will be no answer?

I walk along the shore, and look up at the sky. The blue planet

hangs there, like a circular shard of saphire. The sea is silent, since no waves are present.

_Enough of this time wasting. We know all eleven players get in fine. Cut to the chase. Be Monty._

_PB: So tell me again who's all in this session?_

_MP: Scott brought you in, you brought me in, I brought Anthony in, Anthony brought Kory, Kory brought tess, Tess brought Kody, Kody brought Sam, Sam brought Victoria, Victoria brought Aric, Aric brought Tyler, and Tyler closed the loop by bringing in Scott._

_PB: Eleven people, counting me. So are you awake in your moon yet? I haven't seen you on Derse, so I'm assuming your a Prospitian._

_MP: No, I'm still asleep. Victoria is keeping an eye on me, though. How's it going with watching over all the Dersites?_

_PB: good. Tyler and Scotty are awake, and we've been doing some is afoot_

_MP: How so?_

_PB: Weeeeeelllllllll. Since the Dersites are actively trying to kill us, they forced us together into a group. That way one of us will always be sleeping, and keeping an eye on things. It's too bad our heart players aren't Dersites. Having both your dream self and real self running at the same time would be useful_

_MP: Hey. Just because we're capable of that doesn't mean we can do that. And anyways, I'm not awake yet._

_PB: Anyways, I hatched the plan to retaliate. Soon, the three of us will launch a counter attack against the Dersites, and we're hoping to be able to assassinate the black queen. We've had the help of a rogue Dersite, named Jack Noir. He does seem a little stab friendly..._

_MP: Coolio._

_QuestionableExistence invited by: nor/mlp/erson._

_QE: Hey Monty._

_PB: Hi._

_QE: Why have you been so cold to me recently?_

_PB: Bailey, why did you add him to the chat?_

_MP: Because I felt you two needed to talk._

_PB: I have a very good reason for not talking to him._

_PB: Do you really want to know why I'm not too happy with you?_

_QE: Yeah. We use to be great bros, man. What happened to that?_

_PB: For one, you took Patrick's spot. He was supposed to be the third person in, not you. And now he isn't in at all._

_PB: He's probably dead. I doubt he managed to start his own session._

_QE: Sorry, but I didn't decide that. You know I wouldn't do that on purpose._

_PB: And you obviously know who did bring you in?_

_MP: I did._

_PB: Exactly. Instead of following the plan, you bring in the one person I didn't want._

_MP: That still doesn't fully explain why you seemingly hate him._

_PB: Coz you two obviously have a thing going on!_

_MP: We don't. I've already explained this to you._

_QE: Hey, I'm just kinda an older brother figure. I'm not trying to butt in on your relationship._

_PB: Fine. Whatever. I gotta go._

_PonyBoy has left the chat._

I walk outside, in the direction of a gate.

_Let's see what Bailey and Anthony are up to._

_MP: *sigh*_

_QE: I'm just saying that if you weren't dating him, I would ask you out._

_MP: I know. I'm almost tempted to take you up on the offer. He can be so difficult at times. Some days he's angry at the entire world, and seems like he would like nothing better then to watch the entire universe burn. Other days he seems so depressed, and stares off into space for long periods of time. And, rarer still, are the days that he's happy. But those days more then make up for all his off days. His laughter is so infectious._

_QE: He seems overly protective, from my point of view._

_MP: He's never even thought about telling me what to do. He just wants to hold on to me._

_MP: So how did you two meet? I've never gotten the full story. All I know is it involves writing._

_QE: Well, about a year ago, we were both fanfiction writers. We each had our own separate style, wrote our own genres of fanfiction, and had our own niches. One day he was looking for a good Octascratch ship story, and he stumbled across one of my works. We started talking, and got to the point where we co-authored and edited for each other. We started emailing, and then we went to this I.M. site. And then I met you, which was the best thing to come out of me and him talking._

_MP: *Blush* So tell me about his other friends. He talks about some Anthony Brito alot, and some Zhus guy._

_QE: Both of those are sad stories. And rather long._

_MP: I've got time. Monty is probably off grinding levels and slaying tons of underlings. I could tell he was in one of his crabby moods today._

_QE: Anthony Brito first. He's the longer story, but not as sad._

_QE: Monty used to write some of poetry, and he'd post it on various sites. Anthony then read his stuff, and contacted him. This was two summers ago, back when he had no friends. The two latched on to each other, although I don't know the exact reason. They were close. Then one day, Anthony stopped replying to all of Monty's messages. Monty was devastated. But, he managed to pick up the pieces and talk to new people._

_QE: This is where Zhus comes in. Eventually, Monty met Zhus. Zhus was rather depressed, and was reaching out to Monty for a reason to keep going. Monty managed to cheer him up, and even successfully manages to talk him out of his first would be attempted suicide. They went on happily for a while. Zhus then took another downwards turn, as the bullying at his school increased. Monty logged on to his email on day, and found Zhus's final goodbye in his inbox. I believe that this Zhus character lied, so he wouldn't have to respond any more, but Monty believed him. He was devastated, but he somehow repressed all of it, determined to not show how badly that affected him._

_MP: Damn._

_QE: Thats what he told me. I think he might have made some of the Zhus story up. Monty's not stupid, and he knows how easily it is to lie over the Internet. I don't know why he believed Zhus so easily._

_MP: So when did you come in?_

_QE: about six months ago. A bit before Zhus. He has a lot of friends, but those are the most noticeable two._

_MP: I'm trying to figure out where all of us fit into his social life. I know he considers me as his gf, and treats me as such, but I can't tell what he thinks about the rest of the session._

_QE: I gave up a long time ago. And anywas, your a lot more interesting to talk to. You know, I think Monty doesn't realize how lucky he is._

_MP: oh, stop it, you. Lol. I wish Monty would say stuff like that._

_QE: I should stop. Then I might actually be guilty of what Monty says._

_MP: Fine._

I walk in the direction of the gate that leads to Kory's world. I message him as I walk.

_PB: Hey man._

_MS: Hey, bro. What can I mOtHeRfUcKiNg help you with?_

_PB: You still got a good bottle of booze?_

_MS: Hey, bro, normally I'm the one all for under age drinking, but you've been hitting it kinda hard recently. What would Forrest say?_

_PB: Forrest has been gone for a long time. It doesn't matter what he'd say, he's probably on the other side of the planet. Now, can I come over and drink, or not?_

_MS: Yeah, man. Sure. I'll take out a bottle of your favorite. I'll have some alchemized just for you._

_PB: Thank god._

_MS: Uhh, mind if I ask what the occasion is?_

_PB: Just people stuff. People are so damn tiring to deal with._

_MS: Uhoh. You in one of your depressed moods again?_

_PB: So what the fuck if I am? Can I not just unwind after some bothersome convos?_

_MS: You do more then unwind, bro. You get totally wasted. By the way, Tyler is already here._

_PB: Cool. Tell him I'll be there in a bit._

_Be another new character. Be Victoria._

_You are now Victoria. Your chat name is Prismylicous, abreviated as PY. Your best friend is Aric. His username is pageVARG, abbreviated as PG. He doesn't always keep it PG, however._

_*the Co-Author shoots a menacing look at The Author* *The Author looks questioningly at the Co-Author, as The Author doesn't know what he did wrong* *the Co-Author says 'stick to the story', and tells him to stick to the plan that they already agreed to* *The Author questions why he can't have creative freedom in the story* *the Co-Author raises a fist for his reason* *The Author puts his monocle in a more comfortable position on his left eye. He mumbles something about the Co-Author, and continues writing. He continues making a universe, where the only limitation is his mind*_

_Victoria, talk to Aric._

_PY: Hey!_

_PG: What's up?_

_PY: Mm. You know. Cosplaying like a boss. Beating the shut out of these Imps._

_PG: Who you cosplaying now?_

_PY: You know. The usual. So what planet did you get?_

_PG: LOTAE. Land of Trial and Error. You?_

_PY: Lemme tell you. I got the coooooolest planet._

_PG: *theatrical gasp* Tell me_

_PY: LOLAP! land of light and prisms!_

_PG: Sounds like it's perfect for you. Lemme guess, there's a shit-ton of light, refracting off of the prisms, and something along those lines?_

_PY: Got it in one. What's yours look like?_

_PG: The ruins of a massive city. Somewhere I bet there's a massive clock, because I can hear this constant ticking._

_PY: OOooh. Sounds right up your alley._

_PG: So what do you think happened to all the people back on Earth?_

_TP: I'll tell y/\ll what h/\ppened to yer home pl/\net._

_PG: Who are you? And how'd you get in our private chat._

_TP: H/\r H/\r. I'm yer god. /\h m/\de you and yer universe. Yer pl/\net is de/\d._

_PY: How do you know that?_

_TP: Cuz it h/\ppened to m/\h universe too. Y/\ll went /\nd c/\used /\rm/\geddin by pl/\yin dis here g/\me._

_PY: What proof do you have of that?_

_TP: You know wh/\t /\h s/\id when /\h w/\s told th/\t /\h c/\used /\rm/\geddin?_

_PG: What? Oh god, is this gonna be a crappy joke?_

_TP: /\h s/\id "/\rm/\geddin outt/\ here!" h/\r h/\r h/\r!_

_PY: Very funny. Now get the fuck off my chat._

_TP: W/\it! Who knows, /\h might just h/\ve some useful inform/\tion for y/\ll. Who's yer sp/\ce /\nd time pl/\yer?_

_PG: Monty is our space player._

_PY: Tyler is our time player._

_TP: Wh/\t cl/\sses /\re they?_

_PG: Both pages. Why time and space?_

_TP: Coz th/\ts wh/\ts needed for the new universe._

_PY: New universe?_

_TP: Ye/\h, ye/\h. The point of the g/\me. If yer time /\nd sp/\ce pl/\yers /\re both p/\ges, yer gonn/\ h/\ve a h/\rd time. But once they fully re/\lize their powers, they /\re the most powerful cl/\ss. They just h/\ve a rough st/\rt._

_PG: Alright, thanks for telling us. But why are you helping us?_

_TP: Coz I h/\ve bets on how long y/\ll /\re gonn/\ l/\st. I bet longer th/\n /\nyone else, so I gott/\ m/\ke sure I win._

_PY: Alright, but you said you were our god. Care to explain?_

_TP: Me /\nd my te/\m won the g/\me, /\nd m/\de your universe._

_TP: Now, /\h'll le/\ve y/\ll to it._

_TentaclePorn has left the chat._

_PG: TentaclePorn? Sounds like you, Victoria._

_PY: Hey, don't be hatin on his stuff._

_PG: I ain't. Just sayin._

_Victoria, leave the chat for a moment and go do something productive that will move the story along._

It is suggested that you play some electro.

"Electro?! What kind of shit is that? So play some old time rock and roll. That kind of music just soothes the soul. Ain't nothing like that old time rock and roll"

You hum along to one of your favorite songs as you walk around your world.

_Let's end the cliff hanger of Lea's choice. Victoria, be Lea._

_DA: Hey Cantus._

_MU: Shit about to get serious. Were typing normally. What?_

_DA: Watch out for the black king. He'll distract us as some Dersites attack our rear._

_MU: How do you know this?_

_DA: Future time shenanigans._

_DualApocolypse has logged off._

I know I just doomed myself. But in a way, I also saved the majority of my session. Pretty soon I'll wind up dead. I decide to visit all eleven of our worlds one last time, and then prepare myself for the end.

_**End of Part One**_


End file.
